On computing devices without a touchpad, functions such as text editing may be challenging for users. Even computing devices with touch screens may make functions such as text editing challenging for users because working with the touch screen during text editing may not be accurate and may require the user to move their hands back and forth from the keyboard to the touch screen, which may be inefficient and uncomfortable.